A Proper Goodbye
by jouissance
Summary: The brief conversation Emma and Regina didn't get to have at the end of 7x02. SQ friendship


She shouldn't have been listening. It was a private moment between her son and his mother, but Emma's curiosity had gotten the better of her when Henry didn't come back with Regina right away. Regina's not crying. In fact, she has a genuine smile on her face that Emma hasn't seen in far too long. For the Savior who is barely keeping it together having to say goodbye to her son again that can only mean one thing: Regina isn't saying goodbye.

Emma clears her throat as Henry releases Regina from another embrace. "You're staying aren't you?" she asks Regina needlessly. Henry steps back, a hand squeezing each of their shoulders before walking away to give them a moment alone.

"He's right," Regina sighs, pushing her hair out her face. "My life just stopped when he left and I need to start living. I can't say goodbye to him again; I can't walk away just to go back watching everyone else live out their happy endings."

"I know," Emma nods, turning to look at the trees, the ground, anywhere but at the woman who can read her too well. "I'm glad you're staying. I feel better leaving him knowing you're here, knowing that you won't let happen to him."

"Then why do you look like you want to punch me right now?" Regina asks.

"Because I'm also kinda pissed off," Emma admits quietly, finally looking Regina in the eye. She looks confused and rightfully so. Emma knows she's not making any sense. "I was hoping you'd be there for me too," she laughs nervously as traitorous tears slip from her eyes. "I was hoping you'd help with all this," she looks down to the life growing inside her, holds it tightly.

"You're going to be great, Emma." Regina closes the gap between them, covering Emma's hands with her own resting over her bump.

"I don't know what I'm doing," blonde hair covers her face, but the tremble in her voice exposes her fear.

"No new mom does," Regina assures her, squeezing her hands before taking half a step back. "I was a wreck when Henry first came to me; I was frustrated and scared to death; I tried to give back. But it's worth it. Every sleepless night—and there will be so many sleepless nights. But you're not alone. You've got your parents, the whole town that adores you, and you've got Captain Nine-Lives who has not stopped smiling since you found out you were pregnant. Just make sure he practices changing diapers with that thing before the baby gets here. Or takes it off entirely. You' can't baby proof a hook; it's a hazard and—"

"Regina," Emma tries to interrupt, to assure her that Hook as already been diaper teddy bears with very few incidents, but ready trudges on.

"And make sure you wake him up when you're up. I was alone with Henry, but you're not so don't you dare let him lie around and drink rum while you're up at 3 am and—"

"Regina."

"And please do not let your mother come over all the time. She means well, but she will smother you and you need to figure out what works for you not what worked for their charmed life and—"

"Regina!" Emma grabs her shoulders, shaking lightly to get her attention. "I'm going to miss you too." Regina looks away, wiping at her cheeks. Never in her life did she think she'd be upset at saying goodbye to the woman that ruined her (not so) perfect life. "I know you'll take care of him," she looks back over her shoulder to where Henry and the Hooks wait patiently.

"I will," Regina follows her gaze, still not believing the man standing between the pirates is her little boy.

They walk back slowly, arms around each other's backs. Something about this goodbye feels more final than either woman is willing to admit. Sure, they've traveled realms before, gone to hell, been trapped in a mirror, but they'd been together. Whether or not they'd appreciated it at the time, they'd been better together, stronger; they had a fierce bond that neither woman knew she needed until it was about to be pulled apart.

"Take care of _yourself_ , Regina. Promise me," Emma slips from Regina's arm to Hooks as Henry comes to stand behind Regina. "You deserve the next chapter in your story. Make it a good one."

"Thank you," Regina's tearing up again, no longer bothering to hide it. "You're going to be great, Emma. Both of you," she shares a quick glance at Hook, sending him warning she knows he'll head. "But _if_ you need me I will find a way to be there. If the little cygnet needs anything, I will be there."

"Cygnet?" Hook asks, slowly pulling Emma towards their portal home.

"Baby swans," Henry laughs before Regina can answer.

Regina shrugs, leaning into Henry as Emma and Hook step further and further away. "It's what I've been calling her in my head."

"I like it," Emma smiles, looking at her friend and her son one last time.

"Goodbye, Miss Swan."

"Goodbye, Madame Mayor."


End file.
